Aquatic Angel
by Kyome-chan
Summary: Eres como un ángel. Seguiré tus alas a donde quiera que vayan. Adaptación del doujin obra de Harumi Chihiro.


_**Aquatic angel**_

_Una pequeña adaptación del doujin del mismo nombre por Harumi Chihiro. También __conocido como "Hide and seek".  
><em>_One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son sólo de su creador Eichiro Oda. Esta obra fue realizada con fines recreativos únicamente.  
><em>_Espero que haya logrado captar lo que me transmitió este doujin, el cual me gustó mucho. Aún no perfecciono mi escritura de lemons pero hice un gran esfuerzo. Disfrútenlo y dejen sus opiniones en un review.  
><em>_Gracias por leer y dejar reviews. Son todos bien recibidos._

_._

Doy vueltas por la cama. Intento que el sueño no se me escape de las manos, pero las pesadillas me lo hacen difícil. Gimoteo entre sueños y las imágenes me abruman.

_Mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado.  
><em>_Ya no puedo escapar._

Una cama manchada de sangre. Mi joven yo. El rostro del bandido que abusó de mi.  
>"<em>No lloraré frente a ti".<em> Creo reconocer el eco de mi voz infantil. Es un tono tembloroso pero lleno de odio y rencor.

"_Así que, ¿qué debería hacer, Nojiko?"_. Siento la calidez de un abrazo. Luego me abandono a llorar y a murmurar más para mi que para ella.  
>"<em>La sangre no se detiene. Sólo estoy menstruando, es normal para las mujeres". <em>Pero estoy terriblemente asustada.

-_Yo soy el hombre que será rey de los piratas._

Y así, la oscuridad que me rodeaba en sueños se aclara. Veo la silueta de un joven sonriente, delgado y con un sombrero de paja. Sus palabras me reconfortan, la seguridad en su voz me llena de esperanza.

_Eres como un ángel.  
><em>_Seguiré tus alas a donde quiera que vayan._

El chico me da la espalda y puedo ver que comienza a alejarse. Camino detrás de él. Olvidando todo lo relativo al sueño anterior.

Despierto agitada, sudando y respirando dificultosamente. Miro el log-pose por instinto. Estoy en el Grand Line. Han pasado años desde que eso pasó. No debería afectarme ahora. He cambiado, he crecido. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejo de temblar?

Me arropo con las finas mantas tratando de aliviar mis temblores, sin éxito. Cierro los ojos y me pierdo en la melancolía de los recuerdos. No. No vale la pena seguir dando vueltas al mismo asunto.

Rendida me levanto de la cama y me visto. La noche es cálida así que sólo uso una falda y una blusa sin mangas. Hago mi camino hacía la cubierta del barco. La brisa fresca me hace bien.

Reconozco una silueta familiar delatada por un sombrero de paja.

-Nami, ¿no puedes dormir?- es una pregunta casual, no me mira a los ojos. Su vista se encuentra perdida en el oleaje nocturno.

Me sorprende un poco encontrarlo en la cubierta del barco, pero al mismo tiempo me reconforta verlo. Esta noche en la que me asaltan las congojas del pasado.

-Si- respondo en un murmullo. Me coloco a su lado y aspiro el aroma salado del mar. Las olas se mueven en un compás hipnótico, me tranquiliza sentir el vaivén.

-Oye, puedo ver la luz de una isla- dice Luffy, emocionado. Dirijo mis ojos al punto que me señala.

-Tal vez sea la luz de un barco, no creo que haya islas por aquí cerca- mis ojos se centran en su espalda. ¿Ya era así de ancha?

-Es bonita- impulsivamente alargo una mano hasta tomar la tela de su chaleco rojo. Me acerco más a su cuerpo sintiendo el calor que emana de él. Pongo una mano en su cadera y el suelta un respingo, pero no se aparta.

-_Escúchame… _Hasta ahora he dormido con muchos hombres sólo por dinero. Arlong fue el primero. Me dolió tanto que creí que me rompería, pero actué como si todo estuviera bien- no sé por qué le estoy diciendo esto.  
>Sólo sentí la urgencia de desahogar mis pensamientos con alguien. Quiero sentirme bien. El nudo en la garganta me hace titubear un momento. Me acerco más a su espalda, hasta quedar recostada en ella. Aprieto con fuerza la tela del chaleco rojo del capitán, cierro los ojos y me permito continuar.<p>

-Luego, Arlong me dijo _"no lloraste"_. _"¿Por qué habría de llorar?"_ le contesté llena de orgullo, pero en verdad quería hacerlo… Y luego, el día en que no dejaba de sangrar, yo… estaba tan asustada…-Mi voz se quiebra al final. Me vuelvo vulnerable.  
>Luffy se gira y me mira a los ojos. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos con algo de incertidumbre. Puedo ver en sus ojos la angustia y la frustración por no saber cómo actuar ante este escenario. Mi mano viaja a su mejilla y le correspondo el gesto. Mis ojos ya están anegados en lágrimas contenidas.<p>

-… tan asustada- termino a duras penas y en un acto egoísta busco el consuelo en sus labios. Luffy no me aleja, corresponde a mi gesto y se entrega al beso. Debatimos nuestras lenguas en una antigua y sagrada danza por el control. El momento se apodera de nosotros y su fuerza es tanta que no podemos contra ella.

A trompicones volvemos a mi habitación. Soy toda sensación a las caricias de Luffy. Su aliento en mi cuello me provoca cosquillas y me hace suspirar suavemente su nombre. Luffy es inexperto, puedo saberlo por la torpeza de sus movimientos, pero aún así, guiado por su básico instinto está logrando despertar en mi algo que ningún otro amante hizo.

Sus manos me despojan de mis ropas y yo respondo despojándolo de las suyas. Le desabrocho el chaleco, apartándolo de su cuerpo y me permito sentir su piel. Recorro su firme y marcado abdomen sintiendo su temblor bajo mis palmas. Nos encontramos desnudos sobre mi cama tocándonos mutuamente.  
>Cuando creo que no puedo más, él me sorprende de nuevo. Cubre uno de mis pechos con su boca y comienza a succionar hábilmente mi pezón. Una ola de placer invade mi cuerpo y suelto un gemido intenso.<br>Mis manos acarician su cabello mientras su otra mano recorre mi abdomen para finalmente posarse en mi punto más sensible. ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer esto?Mis dudas son disipadas cuando acaricia mi clítoris y luego introduce un dedo dentro de mi. Tiemblo entera y no puedo contenerme más. Siento que voy a morir de placer.

-No lo hagas sola. Terminemos _juntos_- Los ojos del capitán están llenos de madurez y deseo. Nunca creí ver a Luffy portarse tan caballeroso. Quedo estupefacta ante esos ojos que me atraviesan el alma y arrancan los recuerdos desagradables con su calor y seguridad.

Luffy se adentra lentamente en mi cuerpo, su certeza me intimida. Me hace sentir como él fuera el experimentado y yo la novata. Los movimientos primeramente lentos aumentan su ritmo. Arqueo la espalda en un espasmo placentero. Mis piernas se enredan a su cintura y lo abrazo fuertemente, sujetándome a la cordura que me brinda. Mis uñas se entierran en su piel, pero no lo lastimo, es difícil hacerle daño dada su composición de goma.

Y así, pérdida en el movimiento de caderas, voy consiguiendo olvidar todo y llegar al cielo. Mi cuerpo y mente explotan en un orgasmo que me deja agotada y me borra de la memoria los tragos amargos de mi pasado. No hay dolor, no hay abuso, no hay lágrimas. Sólo Luffy.

_Esas cadenas oxidadas que me mantenían sujeta, han dejado cicatrices invisibles que aún permanecen en mi cuerpo. _

Y de nuevo lo mimetizo como un ángel guardián, mientras me recuesto en su pecho y el acaricia mi cabello. Sus alas brindan confort a todo lo que tocan. En especial a mi. Abraza mi cuerpo más fuertemente y el sentimiento me sobrecoge.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?- me pregunta sonriendo y viéndome a los ojos.

No sé cómo responder a su pregunta. Nadie nunca me había visto llorar, sólo Luffy. Nadie nunca me había dado un consuelo tan pleno, sólo Luffy. Nunca creí que nadie fue capaz de salvarme del infierno, sólo Luffy. Siempre Luffy.

-¿Soy demasiado pesada?- sonrío entre lágrimas sin saber qué más decir -¿estás bien?- una lágrima cae en su mejilla y el me observa con una pequeña sonrisa. Me levanta en brazos fácilmente.

-Eres ligera- responde. Su sonrisa se hace más grande y me contagia de su alegría.

_Eres un ángel.  
><em>Y _tus alas me elevan fácilmente al cielo.  
>.<em>

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Comencé a ver One Piece hace tiempo y puedo decir que me volví bastante fanática de esta parejita. ¡Me encantan!  
><em>_Es bastante difícil mantener a los personajes en carácter, pero créanme, de verdad o intenté. __Si le diera un lugar a la historia, sería poco después de Arlong Park, cuando Nami estaba aún conmocionada por todo y buscaba una manera de agradecer a Luffy. :P_

_¿Criticas, elogios, jitomatazos? Son todos bien recibidos._

_Gracias por leer y dejar reviews. :)_


End file.
